


Frozen Fire

by ParadoxMage



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie - Freeform, Gen, I'm Sorry, Poetry, Probably bad, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: A short poem I wrote a while ago about Widowmaker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for subjecting you to my shitty poetry.

It was so cold

 

Her skin like ice, her senses dulled by a blanket of frost

 

But

 

It wasn’t actually cold

 

Not really

 

In reality it was a heat so intense it felt like ice

 

They were burning her up

 

They were burning her alive

 

The fuel for the monster they had made, a vehicle for their mad designs

 

She was forced to watch as frozen heat swept through her limbs and burning cold words were forced into her mind

 

Thoughts like crystalline flames flaring and dancing behind her eyes, consuming her, destroying her

 

It would not be long now

 

She was almost gone

 

The frosted burn would bite her one last time

 

And she would know peace

 

For the first time in an eternity

 

For the first time since the Widowmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this done for ages and I decided it was better to post it then continue to fret about it. In fact I was planning on posting it two days ago but I went to a concert and was really tired afterwards and lost track of time.
> 
> Sorry that instead of fics I'm dispensing B list poetry, but that's just the way it is at the moment.
> 
> What are your thoughts? I can always do more poems if you guys want. When I'm inspired I find them pretty easy.
> 
> In essence, don't be afraid to speak your mind.


End file.
